


Stay

by fandomfreak20



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Kinks, Oral, PWP, Sex, Student/Teacher, akira x Kawakami - Freeform, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfreak20/pseuds/fandomfreak20
Summary: A little fun never hurt anybody, right? They've been keeping their relationship a secret for so long, but after a night of sin, their little secret may just be heard by the whole city.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working on this for a while and I finally got it finished. It's been a minute since I've played the game so I'm sorry if ge characterization seems a bit off. If you guys have a request for me feel free to leave it down in the comments!

This was a mistake. How could she end up being so irresponsible? Yet here Kawakami Sadayo was, straddling Akira Kurusu on his bed with the skirt of her maid costume pulled all the way above her thighs. She could feel Akira's erection pressing against her core through his jeans, which made her feel as if her skin was on fire. 

Akira reaches up to pull the top of her dress off of her shoulders, his breath hitching at the sight of her perky breasts. He immediately begins massaging them, smirking a bit when he hears the shaky moans leaving her pink lips. He doesn't care if this is wrong, all he cares about is making his teacher happy. 

"Oh Master~" She purrs, leaning down to nip at his earlobe. Her hips rock forward, making both of them moan at the same time. "Please, won't you touch me, Master?" 

The request drew him over the edge. In one fluid motion, Akira easily flips them over so that Kawakami is on all fours. He wraps his long arms around her, one hand massaging her breasts while the other trails down between her legs. The dampness of her panties has his breathing grow even heavier, and without a second thought, he rips the silky fabric off of her. 

"M-Master!" She gasps, but her words quickly turn into a soft moan as he brushes a knuckle against her clit. She arches her back into him, making it easier for him to slip his middle finger inside of her. Akira groans at how warm and wet she feels, his member aching to be buried deep inside of her. 

Kawakami's fists curl into the sheets of his bed, her moans growing louder when he adds yet another finger, curling them so they reach that delicate spot inside her, knowing it would drive her crazy. 

"Oh M-Master, please, I n-need more!" She pants, thrusting her hips forward. Akira takes this opportunity to slip another digit inside, amazed by how tightly she clenches around him. He leans forward so that his teeth graze against the shell of her ear, before whispering words he wouldn't dare say to her in the classroom.

He increases the pace of his thrusts as well, driving her absolutely insane. It's becoming more difficult for him to ignore the aching of his erection and he can't help but to imagine her womanhood clenching around his member instead of his fingers. 

"You're so fucking tight," He murmurs, removing his fingers from her and flipping her around so that she lays on her back beneath him. Akira gives her a sly grin, before peeling her dress off the rest of the way. He bites his lower lip, holding in the animalistic growl that threatens to rumble in his throat. 

He leans towards Kawakami again, biting bruises into her neck and trailing down, down past her stomach. Her scent is intoxicating and he wraps one of his arms around her legs to keep himself grounded. 

"Akira!" She whimpers, breaking character when his tongue flicks against her clit, her toes curling at the sensation. The sound of his name escaping her rewards her with him plunging between her folds next, his own moans of pleasure sending vibrations through her spine. 

Kawakami can feel herself start to come undone, her fingers tangling into her student's messy black hair. Her vision spots, but just before her orgasm hits her, Akira pulls away and hovers over her once more. 

Growing impatient, Kawakami flips them over so that once again, she's on top. She pops open the button of his jeans and unzips them in a hurry, her hands shaking as she slides both his pants and boxers off. Akira hisses when he feels her warm hand gently grasp the base of his member.

"Oh Master, you're so big! I can't wait to feel you inside me~" His teacher coos, slowly beginning to move her hand up towards the tip. Akira curses, his own fingers curling into her hips as she plays with him. But her teasing only seems to make him ache harder, making him pulse against her palm. 

Kawakami wants to tease him more as pay back, but her own impatience keeps her from doing so. Finally, she angles the tip of his length so that it presses against the folds of her womanhood. They both shudder at the sensual feeling and Akira has to try with all his might to keep himself from flipping them over and pounding her into the mattress. 

She lowers herself slowly, sighing as she easily adjusts to his wide girth. She grips tightly onto her student's shoulders and begins rocking her hips. Akira bucks his own upwards to match her pace. 

Kawakami's gasps and moans grow louder with each passing thrust, her hips rolling faster and deeper by the second. 

"Fuck, you feel so fucking, _ahh!_ " Akira gasps out, his hands reaching to grab her ass and giving it a firm squeeze. She yelps, lowering the upper half of her body so that her breasts are pressing flush against her student's chest. At last, he can't take it any longer. 

For one painful moment, Akira unsheathes himself from her wet heat and smoothly flips them over. Kawakami instantly wraps her legs around his waist once more, and that's when he slams back into her. His teacher's eyes flood with pleasure-filled tears as he pounds into her over and over again, the neighbors no doubt hearing her moans and cries and the bed creaking from their love. 

Finally, Kawakami feels blissful pressure building up and she tries to use her legs to pull him even deeper inside. Akira curses when he feels her warm walls clamping tighter around him, and has to do everything in his power to keep from spilling inside of her. 

"Do you want to come?" He whispers in her ear, his free hand roughly massaging her breasts as he pounds into her. Unable to form proper words, Kawakami nods her head, whimpering when Akira repositions himself so that he's hitting the perfect spot inside her. 

He's pounding into her so wildly, using one arm to brace himself for better leverage while the other reaches down to rub vigorously at her swollen clit in between his rapid thrusting. Her mouth is left open into an 'O' shape, eyelids squeezing shut when finally, finally, she hits her climax. 

And oh how her orgasm hits her hard. So hard in fact, that Akira can feel her juices surrounding his thick length. But just as he's about to pull out to reach his own end, she grabs onto his ass and pulls him closer. 

"No.." she pants out, bucking her hips to encourage him. "I want you to fill me up. I don't care." Any other guy would find that to be insane. But Akira? 

Well, he was so caught up in the moment, he agrees with her. It only takes a few more deep thrusts and her massaging the sensitive skin of his hip with her thumb before his own release hits him all at once. He gasps and bucks through it, pressing up to his teacher as close as physically possible. 

Kawakami gasps when she feels him spilling into her, his semen wet and hot and filling her to the brim. Akira tries not to collapse directly on top of her, hissing as he pulls out. He positions himself so that she now rests atop his chest, his nimble fingers carding through short hair. 

"That was . . ." 

"Amazing." Kawakami interrupts, rubbing her hand slowly up and down his chest. The two were completely spent, and Akira really didn't want to sleep alone tonight. 

"Stay with me." His voice is soft, the commanding tone from before now gone. 

"Akira-" 

"Please, just stay. No one will see you if you leave early enough. And if anyone does, we can come up with an excuse." He pulls her up closer, planting a kiss atop her head. Kawakami sighs, eyelids fluttering shut. He does make a good point, and besides, she's way too tired to walk home alone. 

"Alright, fine. But just this once." She doesn't look up to see it, but she can sense his smile. The two of them don't speak much more, the trance of slumber pulling them even deeper. 

For now, they don't care about their consequences of getting caught. All they care about is the warmth of each other.


End file.
